Duo's Birthday Party Truth or Dare?
by Yami Arike
Summary: It's Duo's Birthday!!! Time to throw a party and play some games, right? Yeah.. and some other stuff too. A flour war between Quatre, Trowa, and Heero- one hard to bake cake- and a 'friendly' game of Truth or Dare.... only on Shinigami's birthday, right?


!!! Another Gundam Wing fic!! Yay!!! *cough* Anyways... I do not own Gundam Wing. D not sue me, I'm just an obsessed fan girl with a lot of fanfictions to write!! -_-''  
R/R!!!  
  
DUO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY (TRUTH OR DARE?)  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner's brow furrowed. He bit his lip as he scanned the book, trying to make sense of it all.  
"Honestly, why did I go to the length of throwing a party?" the blonde muttered, looking around the kitchen. Sure, Duo's birthday was something to celebrate.. but why did the task of it rest solely on his shoulders? Wufei, not wanting any part in the festivities, had taken off about four hours ago. Duo was still sleeping, Heero and Trowa wrapping Duo's gifts.  
"Why do I have to cook?!?!?!" Quatre asked, sighing and glancing at the clock. 9 a .m. Great. And a whole lot of things to make. Granted he followed his usual schedule, Duo would wake up at about noon. Quatre had convinced Heero to then take the braided one out to the city until about six, in which it would be dark enough to surprise Shinigami with his party. Quatre smiled. This would be fun…  
"Quatre?"  
The blonde looked up, meeting the smiling emerald eye of Trowa Barton. The Heavyarms Pilot bit his lip and chuckled softly.  
"Having some difficulties, Little One?"  
Quatre sighed, nodding, leaning against the marble countertop. Trowa smiled and looked through the cookbook.  
"No wonder.. you need at least two people to make a cake like this, Quatre. Would you like some help?"  
"Yes, Trowa!" the blonde exclaimed. So for the next few hours, they set themselves on the task of making all the food. The best part was the cake. When Quatre opened the bag of floor it made a poofing noise and semi-exploded in his face.  
Trowa chuckled.  
"You're paler than usual, Quatre, with all that flour." he said, grinning. Quatre smirked , stuck one finger in the flour, and dragged it across Trowa's cheek. The brown-haired boy smiled wonderingly, and the two began to have a fight with the flour. Of course, this is the time when Heero walked in.  
"What are you two doing?" he asked, and a few seconds later flour hit him as well. The normally serious boy joined in on the fun, and minutes later all three of them were white from head to toe.  
"Great. Now I need another shower." Heero mused, sighing. Quatre giggled, then tilted his head.  
"Hey Heero… it's almost two, where's Duo?"  
"At the arcade in the city. I estimate he'll be there for a few more hours."  
Trowa smirked and nodded, watching as Heero walked out of the room, trying not to put flour everywhere. Quatre started laughing, and it was contagious, soon both of them were laughing hard, clutching their sides. Trowa steadied himself, gasping for breath, rummaging for another bag of flour.  
--  
"Guys.. hey you guys.. what's going on?" Duo called through the apparently empty house. He chewed nervously on the end of his braid, looking around.  
"SURPRISE!" Quatre, Trowa, and Heero yelled, the lights flickering on. Duo's eyes went very, very wide, and then he grinned, hugging each of them in turn.  
"Wow.. thanks guys!!" he exclaimed, looking around. He didn't know which was better, all the presents of the three-layered cake sitting on the table. The party began, Duo opening each of his gifts and squealing in delight, then l;aughing as he ate his cake- listening about the flour fight in the kitchen earlier. After a while, they all got in the mood for something fun.  
"Why don't we play a game?" Quatre asked, sitting contentedly on the couch next to Trowa. Duo nodded.  
"Okay… since it's my party I get to pick. Let's play Truth or Dare!"  
Heero and Trowa exchanged glances. They all nodded in agreement. Duo turned to Heero.  
"Truth or Dare, Heero?"  
The Prussian-blue-eyed boy smirked and considered for a moment.. then..  
"Truth."  
"Why do you wear spandex?"  
Quatre and Trowa immediately broke out in outrageous laughter. Heero scowled, then smirked.  
"Because you like it, Shinigami."  
This caused Trowa to tear up in his laughter, and Duo to chuckle nervously and sweatdrop.  
"Ai.. whatever."  
"Truth or Dare, Trowa?" Heero asked. The unibanged pilot tilted his head.  
"Dare."  
"Show us what you look like with your hair messed up."  
Trowa's visible eyebrow raised, and he reached up, mussing the normally styled brown hair until it feel wildly. Duo took one look and to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop laughing and cracking a rib. Trowa sighed and put his hair back like it was.  
"Duo, Truth or Dare?"  
Duo frowned.   
"Ah, Tro, don't be trying to let Quatre off easy.."  
"I'm not." Trowa said firmly.  
"Dare."  
"Take your braid out."  
Duo smiled, undoing the small elastic band at the end of the braid, standing and shaking out the long, glorious chestnut strands. He flipped it behind his head and grinned.  
""My turn.. now Quatre, I ain't gonna be so easy on you. Truth or Dare?"  
The blonde bit his lip.  
"Um.. Truth."  
"Tell Trowa how you feel about him."  
Quatre froze. Both Heero and Trowa's gazes fixed on the Sandrock Pilot.  
"Eh… Shinigami, that wasn't a good Truth. I won't answer."  
Duo grinned wickedly.  
"Alright then, that means you take my Dare. I dare you to… kiss Trowa."  
Quatre went red. His big aquamarine eyes glanced over at Trowa himself, who seemed to be flushed as well.   
"Duo!"  
"Either one, Quatre. It's your choice."  
The blonde sighed, then smirked, throwing a very alluring, sexy look at Trowa. Taken by surprise at the very unusual look from his Little One, Trowa opened his mouth. Quatre took advantage of this, leaned and kissed Trowa for about thirty seconds before pulling away and turning bright red.  
Duo and Heero were on the floor, laughing.  
Trowa blinked a few times before staring at the blonde. What the…? One minute he was innocent, but that look right before he kissed him… Trowa shivered at the very thought. Eventually, the game ceased, Quatre took the dirty plates out to the kitchen, and Heero and Duo went up to bed. Trowa bit his lip nervously as he entered the kitchen. Quatre was calmly washing dishes, his back to the brown-haired boy.  
"Quatre.."  
"Nani?" the blonde asked icily, turning to face ht Heavyarms Pilot. Trowa stepped close, his hand stroking the shorter boy's cheekbone.  
"That wasn't an ordinary kiss, was it?"  
Quatre didn't respond, pulling Trowa's hand away from his face. The emerald-eyed boy, concerned, stepped so close their breaths mingled, and set a reassuring hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
"I'm not mocking you at all, Little One. I'm sorry. I just thought there was more to that kiss."  
Aquamarine eyes widened. The blonde bit his lip and looked wonderingly into Trowa's eyes.  
"Y-you wouldn't be mad if there was more to it?"  
"Of course not. That's why I thought you didn't want to do Truth and say how you feel about me. How.. how do you feel about me, Quatre?"  
"….I love you, Trowa."  
Emerald eyes smiled, and within seconds they embraced, Trowa burying his face in Quatre's silky platinum blonde hair.  
"I love you too, Quatre." he whispered, tilting the shorter boy's face up and kissing him tenderly. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck tightly, kissing back fervently, eyes closing. After a few moment they parted, and Trowa drew a finger over Quatre's glossily soft lower lip. The blonde shivered. Suddenly Trowa grinned.  
"What's so funny?" Quatre asked, following Trowa's gaze to the counter where the cookbook lay, sprinkled with flour still. Quatre smiled, reaching out and taking some of the flour, spreading it on Trowa's cheek and giggling. Trowa's eyes narrowed playfully.  
"I say we have another war.."  
Quatre's eyes grew dark, and he got the same sexy expression on his face as he had right before he had kissed Trowa.  
"How about we settle it in the bedroom?" the blonde asked, smiling wickedly. Trowa's eyes dilated in surprise, but he smirked, hooking one arm around the blonde's waist.  
"Whatever you want, Little One. Whatever you want.."  
  
  
---end--  
  
Yami Arike: Well? Do you readers like it?  
  
Duo: Of course they liked it! It was my birthday party!!!!  
  
Quatre: *sigh*  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Trowa: I hope they did. Otherwise, you'll spend hours deleting all those bad reviews…  
  
Yami Arike: Shut up, Trowa. Go put more hairspray on your hair.  
  
--^_^-- 


End file.
